Victor Han
Victor Han was a member of the Red Circle Triad, a human trafficking organization. He was portrayed by Russell Wong. Biography Nikita meets Lisa Han in a park where she surprisingly reaches for a gun when she sees Nikita. Nikita asks when she started carrying a gun. Lisa says ever since Nikita killed her husband, Victor Han. Nikita says that Victor was trying to take down the Red Circle Triad and that she was sent in to kill him. Six years earlier, Nikita worked in the home of Lisa and Victor as a nanny for young Sophie Han as part of her first mission for Division. Victor was an employee of Homeland Security who was important enough to keep bodyguards around his family at all times. During the mission, Michael reassures Nikita that Sophie and Lisa would be safe--only Victor was the target. They gave Nikita bomb disguised as a baby doll. She was instructed to leave the bomb and go. As she left, Victor thanked Nikita for all her hard work and Nikita said that she was going to enjoy the rest of the day. As she left and walked away from the house, it exploded. Back to the present day, Nikita waits outside Triad Headquarters and spots Michael there, too. Nikita goes in posing as a photographer. She beats up a guard and enters further. The leader of the headquarters in New York is talking to the leader of the Triads in Hong Kong. Nikita sneaks up behind the guy and knocks him unconscious. The leader turns around and it is Victor Han from six years ago very much alive and well. He says that he made a deal with Percy, and Division faked his death on an order from Red Circle Triad. Nikita finds out that he is in Hong Kong and says she is going to go meet him face to face. Nikita is about to leave, but Michael is there behind a glass wall. The glass is bullet-proof, and Nikita says that Victor is the double-agent for the Triad. Michael is shocked and Nikita runs off. She throws an object through the window and escapes. Michael walks up to Percy in his office and asks where Victor is in Hong Kong. Nikita gets to where Victor is, and he says that he can take what he wants from her. He says that he has a family in Hong Kong and that Sophie and Lisa were his cover in the United States. He kisses her but reacts to peanut oil on Nikita's lips. Nikita fights off the other men and gives Victor his medicine. As she gets Victor in the car, one of the men is about to shoot her but is shot by Michael instead. He signals to Nikita that it is clear and she drives off. Back at Division in Percy's office, the news is reporting that Victor was arrested after being found bound and gagged on the front steps of the station. Percy talks to someone on the phone, says that he can handle it and says to the person on the other end that they are going to have to take over the operation. The other party says that they are not going to give him his commission, and Percy agrees. Meanwhile, Nikita visits Lisa again to say that she is not going to tell Sophie about Victor and that Victor is dead. Category:Minor Characters